Plot Bunnies
by CodeRed1682
Summary: A collection of plot bunnies I've come up with over the years that I would like someone to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is CodeRed1682 and these are my plot bunnies (I think that's what they're called). I have a very active imagination, but I have a job that I have a job that I work at least 40 hours a week and most of the time I reach over 50 because of overtime. Between this, being rather lazy to begin with, and having a multitude of other things I do with what little free time I have I won't be able to write all of these. So I'm posting them in the hopes that someone else will take my idea and put it out there for all to see. I will be writing some of these myself as there are stories that I want to see written a certain way and don't want to risk someone else screwing it up. Some of the stories I'll post on here I've only got a line or two, others I've got entire pages made out (these are the one's I'm likely to keep and write myself), but most of them are ony about a paragraph long.**

**Now I'm ranking this collection of plots as T. However there are plenty of plots in here that will need to be rated M. These are here for varying reasons, and I won't lie, some of them are because I can be a major pervert when I get in the mood. **

**For those that decide to use my plots, I'd prefer if you stuck to my storyline (if I have one) but do not usually require it as long as you stick to the basics of the plot. Since I don't know all of the girls I'm always open to a change of pairings so long as it makes sense in the story, or I'm dead set on a specific one (not likely). I'd also like to say that I don't mind side pairings being gay (guyxguy or girlxgirl), but none who use my plots are to make the main paring as such. Sorry but I plan on reading the stories that come out of my plots and while I don't mind gay people I don't want to read about it as a main focus. **

**If you are interested in my ideas then please PM me (I won't bother reading reviews for this one) and let me know so I can add your name to the bottom of the fic so that those who are interested in the idea can read them as well. Also while I don't mind people using my ideas please give me credit for them. **

**Which reminds me. I have been an avid reader of this site and several others for almost 5 years now, despite only having my account for around 3 at time of writing this, and have been comprising these stories for several years now. It is literally impossible for me to remember all of the fics I've read and the ideas I may have taken from them. If you see a specific idea that I've accidentally stolen from someone please contact and tell me so I can try to get a hold of them to make sure I have there permission as well as give them credit.**

**And finally I don't own any of the various franchises I use for inspiration.**

**And now on with the show!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm publishing this to go along with the new story I just made and as an added bonus I'm actually putting three in here! Actually there is a reason for that. You see when I originally came up with the idea I was going to have a multitude of gods bless him at the same time, but in the end I decided to split them up so that he didn't have so many powers that some of them got used once or twice then forgotten about. All of them have the same start and none of them have a set story line, nor do I have any comment about how powerful he should become and how fast he should get there. Also I've changed my mind on where I'll be posting the names of people who are writing out my ideas and the titles of their stories; I'll be posting them in on my profile because having to go back and edit a chapter every time would be a pain in the ass. Also please note that my authors notes won't usually be very long and will usually have a good reason if they are.**

Naruto is blessed by Father Time and Mother Nature giving him some control over time (think like Time Shift) and the ability to control anything around him (he can only control what's already there, he can't make anything, this takes away his ability to use anything with pure chakra, however he can still manipulate the elements around him to get a semblance of some of them [example is using wind to make a Rasengan]). This happens during the Battle on the Bridge where Naruto saves Sasuke instead of the other way around. while I don't picture it as one if you wanted a harem you could use the time manipulation part like Nicolas Cage in the movie 'Next'. This would also be a good way to get bashing done if you want to.

Naruto is blessed by Lady Luck, Lady Love, and Lady Fate (don't know if the last one is correct but oh well). This happens during the Battle on the Bridge when Naruto saves Sasuke instead of the other way around. They don't directly give him abilities or powers, but instead give him their blessing which makes his life a lot easier. Lady Luck makes him excessively lucky so that most events turn out better than they would, all because some things happen by chance (like an enemy slipping on something while trying to perform a jutsu that would have killed him) and because of Lady Love Naruto finds it extremely easy to talk to and seduce women and always seems to know what to do and say to impress them. because of Lady Love this should probably become a harem. His luck being what it is would also allow for good bashing material with people having completely random things happen that can't be blamed on Naruto.

Kami, Yami, and Shinigami (all male) take pity on Naruto when they see how he's lived his life. To make up for this they all give him some of their powers. First off, Kami gave him an angel form: he grows pure white wings out of his back, his eyes start glowing, and he gains a lance; his powers include sonic flight, the ability to put people in a state of pure bliss, and has complete mastery of the Light element. Yami gives him his demon form: he goes into feral mode, grows 9 tails, and gets a wicked scythe; his powers in this mode are sonic speed, the ability to put people in a state of pure terror, and complete mastery of the Darkness element. And Shinigami gives him powers for his normal human form: he has the ability to use all of elements main and sub, his eyes work like the Sharingan and Byakugan combined, and he gets two swords one the embodiment of his angel powers and the other the embodiment of his demon powers the sword that stands for the form he takes turns into his weapon. Can change the powers that the Shinigani gives him minus the swords part, and yes I pictured it working like Shiki from Bleach. Don't care about bashing or relationships.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decide to post 5 chapters today (intro chapter not included) and after that it'll simply depend on what I feel like at the time.**

Don't ask why but out of the blue one day I remembered an episode from an old cartoon I used to watch when I was younger called Jackie Chan Adventure. In the episode Jade manages to get the powers from all of the talismans that the story revolves around. So for no reason at all I decided Naruto should get them. the story goes that after the season where they have to chase down all of the animals because of the powers of the talismans finding new hosts (seriously can't be bothered to look the reason up, after remembering the first episode I've been able to recall various moments from throughout the rest of the seasons, most of which aren't important, however I do remember when the reoccurring human bad guy somehow got turned into a kid and at the end of the episode he tried to use the horse to make him a grown up again, only to have a simple paper cut healed; after remembering this I came up with a semi-reasonable plot as to how Naruto can gain the powers of the talisman) the old guy locks all of the animals in a cave and seals the chamber. Eventually all the animals die (I'm changing the dog talisman so that it doesn't stop aging meaning that not only can Naruto age, but it also gives a reason for the dog to be dead), but since the chamber is sealed with magic none of the powers can get out. eventually Naruto stumbles upon the sealed cave and in his youthful curiosity (he's 5) manages to release the seal, which in turn causes all of the powers to instantly flow into him. after entering his mindscape he sees a giant Zodiac wheel and finds out about the Kyuubi. After leaving his mindscape and talking with the old man Naruto finds a legend that explains to him his new powers and starts to train in them. NarutoxJade (she's reincarnated and has a bloodline that allows her to summon all of the Shadowkhan [restriction is that they work like regular summons and everyone summoned costs her chakra] but also wields the seven cursed objects from season 5). Not sure what to do with the Dragon and his siblings. For that matter the only ones I remember are the Bat guy and the big fat Green thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so we have the same deal as with Naruto Blessed by the Gods in that both of these stories have the same basic beginnings, though I did envision them going in very different directions. Mainly they have the same beginnings because I've never bothered to watch either series all the way through, which is something I plan to change soon along with the Jackie Chan Adventures from last chapter.**

Sarutobi gives Naruto his mothers' old apartment. One day after a break-in Naruto discovers a summoning contract under the floorboards. After signing it he summons one of the creatures (the dream creatures from MagiNation). Naruto starts training with them. Narutos style is summons, as in he fights alongside of them. His main summons are Brock, Freep, and Ugur. Since he uses them so much they tell him how to more easily summon them using the (creature stone) (the saying is changed to "I summon …"). Naruto can and does summon various other dream creatures throughout the fic that are useful, and can summon any creature but shadow creatures. The strongest dream creature in the series is the boss summon, all of the creatures are the size they're supposed to be. Naruto can also grant his friends the ability to summon one dream creature each by giving them a (creature stone) that belongs to a creature that likes them. Stronger Naruto.

Sarutobi gives Naruto his mothers' old apartment. One day after a break-in Naruto discovers a summoning contract under the floorboards. After signing it he summons one of the creatures (Shadow from Spider Riders). When a Battle Spider is summoned it can transform its rider into the battle armor that the people in the Spider Riders show wear. Since Naruto uses Shadow almost exclusively Shadow gives him his (wrist thing) to summon him easier. (Lumens spider) is the boss summon. Brutus and Igneous are large spiders. He eventually gives (Aqunas' spider) to Hinata, (Coronas spider) to Ino, and (Sparkles spider) to Hanabi (Sparkles spider grows up after the time skip), this is possible when the spider decides to grant its (wrist thing) to someone allowing that someone to summon them. The Oracle Keys are abilities granted by the boss summon that are integrated into the summoners (wrist thing) that upgrade the person and their spider when in armor mode. All four of them gain all four levels eventually. Inos arrows look like normal arrows and don't have that ball on the end. NarutoxHinataxIno (before time skip) NarutoxHinataxInoxHanabi (after time skip), Stronger Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Hanabi.


	5. Chapter 5

The nine Biju, Isaribi, the Sound Five, Kin, Dosu, Zaku, and Team Hebi are all experiments done by Orochimaru. Some of them have gotten new abilities from the experiments. The nine Biju were experiments to awaken peoples inner demons, Kin has the same powers as Banshee from X-men, Tayuya can animate all dead with her flute not just her 3 guys, Dosu had his entire body turned into the same kind of thing as what was on his arm, and everyone else has the same abilities as in the story. The story behind the Sound Five is that they were willing at first but after Orochimaru infected Kimimaru with a deadly virus for no other reason than to see if he would survive it they all turned on him. At some point Isaribi escapes and runs to Konoha to get help for the others. The Fourth sends Teams 8, 9, and 10 along with his wife and 4 ANBU: Inu, Neko, Hebi, and Weasel (don't know the Japanese term). (Kakashi, Yugao, Anko, and Itachi). While escaping Naruto tries to hang back and take on their pursuers by himself, giving everyone else the chance to escape. However Kimimaru knocks him out and takes his place saying that he can sense his death coming soon and that he'd rather give his life to save his friends then running from his enemies. No Kyuubi attack means no dead Minato or Kushina, and Naruto was born normally. However Orochimaru stole him and Sasuke when they were both 1 year old. Hinatas' mom and Nejis' dad die within a month of each other, and they use each other for emotional support, so they become like siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter for now. Also please note that I wrote this before it was revealed that Obito really was Tobi.**

After failing the genin exam the first time despite the fact that he did everything correct, Naruto runs away form Konoha. He is found by Itachi who decides to train him. After being betrayed by Hanzo and Danzo Pein takes on a different path, and decides to declare war on war. Instead of trying to gather the Biju in order to make a weapon he does it to try and disarm the villages of them since they are used as weapons. With that in mind he gathers many powerful ninja in order to obliterate any who try to fight. Itachi and Naruto are two of his first recruits. Tobi is actually Obito. The enemy forces saved him and tried to get information out of him, however the rocks that crushed him caused brain damage making him forget his past and act like a child so they give up, however the damage to his brain also unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan and Obito finds that he has a natural affinity for Kamui which he uses to escape, he then spends the next few years simply teleporting from one place to another without any set destination until he comes across Naruto and Itachi who he notices has the same eyes as him. Naruto, Kisame, and Itachi return to Konoha during the first part of the Chuunin exams so that Naruto can get his inheritance and Itachi can check up on the few friends he had while Kisame is simply there because Itachi is his partner. They get to see the prelim matches, (only person that is different is Hinata, without Naruto to keep her positive she's become cold and distant from everyone, like Sasuke without the power hungry feature). Sarutobi agrees to give Naruto his heritage if he stays and watches the rest of the exam. He agrees and him and Itachi spend the next month training, visiting old friends and gathering everything in Narutos' house so that when they do leave everything is ready. When Gaara runs off (all of the matches from the prelim to these are different) Naruto decides to run after him because he recognizes him as a Jinchuuriki. When he catches up all of the Konoha 12 (he is replaced by Sai or OC) are there and Gaara has beaten all of them and is ready to kill them. Naruto interferes and then beats Gaara until he goes into his big form, at which point he summons a giant lizard (he got the Lizard contract after Hanzo was killed since no one else wanted it), and then beats him like that. After the fight it is revealed who he is and all but team 7 are astonished at his growth and try to question him, while team 7 has Sasuke trying to get him to give him his power, Sakura yelling at him like she used to, and (if present) Sai noting that he needs to tell Danzo. Naruto takes Gaara with him when he leaves and has him join Akatsuki, and becomes his first friend. Naruto and Gaara then become their own pair. Naruto interferes with the wave mission having been sent to kill Gato, he interrupted the battle on the bridge and afterwards recruited both Haku and Zabuza, though his identity isn't revealed to the Konoha nin. Since they are already good at working together they are left as their own pair. Naruto somehow either interferes or only him and his team get every mission and makes people join him, or kills them. Because of the increasing number of pairs that are joining Akatsuki it is decided that only one member of the two will wear a ring so that they can communicate with everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, this is CodeRed once again. Okay so I was going through my stories and came across another multiple stories tied together thing like my others. In this case I saw the title: **_**Blonds Have More Fun **_**by: ? I can't remember the name and I couldn't find it again. But it was about Naruto and Ino coming back from the future to try and fix things that got fucked up. Anyway the actual story doesn't matter because it was the title that inspired this. All of them have the same basics and the description is below, however I'd like to point out that these are not meant simply to give Naruto a harem of girls with the same color hair, the girls are all supposed to have an actual impact on Naruto's life in some way. Also note that the girls names at the end of each paragraph are simply possibilities and are not required.**

CH1 Inspired by the TITLE: _**Blonds Have More Fun**_. Simply put Naruto is constantly running into and gaining the attention of blond haired girls. Must gain all of those that are in the Naruto series including games and anime (minus old people, children, and super minor characters) and all of them improve his life as well as most helping him get stronger. (can have crossovers) NarutoxHarem, would prefer if the story was rated M for lemons but doesn't have to be. (Last Updated: November 7, 2012) (Fugai, Fuku [thin], Futaba, Hotaru, Ino Yamanaka, Kamira, Mebuki Haruno, Meno, Ranke, Samui, Shiho, Temari, Tsubaki [Game], Tsunade, Yugito)

CH2 Inspired by the TITLE: _**Blonds Have More Fun,**_ but with a different hair color. Simply put Naruto is constantly running into and gaining the attention of green haired girls. Gains all of those that are in the Naruto series including games and anime (minus old people, children, and super minor characters) and all of them improve his life as well as most helping him get stronger. (can have crossovers) NarutoxHarem, would prefer if the story was rated M for lemons but doesn't have to be. (Last Updated: November 7, 2012) (Fu, Hanare, Kaede Yoshino, Kagero, Kujaku, Pakura)

CH3 Inspired by the TITLE: _**Blonds Have More Fun,**_ but with a different hair color. Simply put Naruto is constantly running into and gaining the attention of blue haired girls. Gains all of those that are in the Naruto series including games and anime (minus old people, children, and super minor characters) and all of them improve his life as well as most helping him get stronger. (can have crossovers) NarutoxHarem, would prefer if the story was rated M for lemons but doesn't have to be. (Last Updated: November 7, 2012) (Aoi [Game], Guren, Hinata Hyuga, Konan)

CH4 Inspired by the TITLE: _**Blonds Have More Fun,**_ but with a different hair color. Simply put Naruto is constantly running into and gaining the attention of purple haired girls. Gains all of those that are in the Naruto series including games and anime (minus old people, children, and super minor characters) and all of them improve his life as well as most helping him get stronger. (can have crossovers) NarutoxHarem, would prefer if the story was rated M for lemons but doesn't have to be. (Last Updated: November 7, 2012) (Ami, Anko Mitarashi, Isaribi, Natsuhi, Ryuka Tenro, Toki, Yugao Uzuki)

CH5 Inspired by the TITLE: _**Blonds Have More Fun,**_ but with a different hair color. Simply put Naruto is constantly running into and gaining the attention of red haired girls. Gains all of those that are in the Naruto series including games and anime (minus old people, children, and super minor characters) and all of them improve his life as well as most helping him get stronger. (can have crossovers) NarutoxHarem, would prefer if the story was rated M for lemons but doesn't have to be. (Last Updated: November 7, 2012) (Akari Tatsushiro, Amaru, Ameyuri Ringo, Fuka, Fuki, Honoka, Karin, Karui, Kushina Uzumaki, Mei Terumi, Sara [this would have to end with Sara's Daughter being Naruto's, she would be older than Naruto, and Sara's Daughter would also be in the harem as a replacement for her mother], Tayuya)

CH6 Inspired by the TITLE: _**Blonds Have More Fun,**_ but with a different hair color. Simply put Naruto is constantly running into and gaining the attention of orange haired girls. Gains all of those that are in the Naruto series including games and anime (minus old people, children, and super minor characters) and all of them improve his life as well as most helping him get stronger. (can have crossovers) NarutoxHarem, would prefer if the story was rated M for lemons but doesn't have to be. (Last Updated: November 7, 2012) (Moegi, Sasame, Shizuku)

CH7 Inspired by the TITLE: _**Blonds Have More Fun,**_ but with a different hair color. Simply put Naruto is constantly running into and gaining the attention of black haired girls. Gains all of those that are in the Naruto series including games and anime (minus old people, children, and super minor characters) and all of them improve his life as well as most helping him get stronger. (can have crossovers) NarutoxHarem, would prefer if the story was rated M for lemons but doesn't have to be. (Last Updated: November 7, 2012) (Amayo, Kasumi [Princess], Kin Tsuchi, Kotohime, Koyuki Kazahana, Kurenai Yuhi, Kurotsuchi, Malice, Mikoto Uchiha, Shizuka, Shizune, Suzume, Tsubaki [Anime], Tsunami)

CH8 Inspired by the TITLE: _**Blonds Have More Fun,**_ but with a different hair color. Simply put Naruto is constantly running into and gaining the attention of white/silver haired girls. Gains all of those that are in the Naruto series including games and anime (minus old people, children, and super minor characters) and all of them improve his life as well as most helping him get stronger. (can have crossovers) NarutoxHarem, would prefer if the story was rated M for lemons but doesn't have to be. (Last Updated: November 7, 2012) (Kagura, Mabui, Ryuzetsu, Tsukino)

CH9 Inspired by the TITLE: _**Blonds Have More Fun,**_ but with a different hair color. Simply put Naruto is constantly running into and gaining the attention of brown haired girls. Gains all of those that are in the Naruto series including games and anime (minus old people, children, and super minor characters) and all of them improve his life as well as most helping him get stronger. (can have crossovers) NarutoxHarem, would prefer if the story was rated M for lemons but doesn't have to be. (Last Updated: November 7, 2012) (Ayame, Fuen, Fuki [Land of Sound], Hana Inuzuka, Hanabi Hyuga, Haruna, Hisame, Hokuto, Karenbana, Matsuri [Suna], Ni, Sari, Shion, Suzumebachi, Tamaki, Tenten, Tokiwa, Tsume Inuzuka, Yakumo Kurama, Yoshino Nara, Yurika)

CH10 Inspired by the TITLE: _**Blonds Have More Fun,**_ but with a different hair color. Simply put Naruto is constantly running into and gaining the attention of pink haired girls. Gains all of those that are in the Naruto series including games and anime (minus old people, children, and super minor characters) and all of them improve his life as well as most helping him get stronger. (can have crossovers) NarutoxHarem, would prefer if the story was rated M for lemons but doesn't have to be. (Last Updated: November 7, 2012) (Fubuki Kakuyoku, Sakura Haruno)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello once again. Got nothing really to say so here's the next plot.**

In order to make Naruto strong enough to be considered his Jinchuuriki, the Kyuubi gives Naruto the ability to use both Light and Dark elements. The biggest difference between this one and all but maybe one or two that I've read before is that neither element is tied to his emotions, he is able to use them like normal elements. Not sure about whether or not to make this a bloodline or simply an ability from the Kyuubi, like Gaara's sand. Don't care about pairing or bashing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so my desktop decided to crash on me and my laptop didn't have Microsoft Word, which actually wouldn't have done much good since the virus that crashed my desktop also got on my laptop less then a week later. So I went and got my laptop fixed since I spend more time on it and simply got Microsoft Word on my laptop. As an apology for the long wait I'm giving you a story I thought up recently. **

Okay so basically the ambassador that was going to steal Hinata realizes that getting the Hyuuga heiress from a compound surrounded by people who can have x-ray vision probably isn't going to happen. He does however come across Naruto (age 4) who he realizes is the son of the Yondaime, and after hearing some of the whispers around town realizes he's the Kyuubi container. After Naruto gets to Kumo the Raikage tells him about who his father is, who he thinks his mother is (guessing correctly that it's Kushina), and about the Kyuubi. After spending some time in the village and being treated as a human being instead of a pariah like he was in Konoha Naruto decides to stay. When he's 8 years old Naruto, who's been personally trained alongside Yugito and Darui by the Raikage, becomes an official genin. He then does something he's been waiting to do for 2 years by this time. While being trained Naruto was told about how the first Raikage was a summoner of dragons and it was with their support that he was able to found Kumo in the mountains. After his death the Dragon summons set up a test to determine if someone was worthy enough to become their next summoner. Naruto opts to take this test which involves climbing the biggest mountain in the mountain range that Kumo is stationed in. he succeeds and the dragon boss allows Naruto to sign the Dragon summoning scroll. As the new summoner Naruto is allowed to take tests that, when passed, gains him a piece of equipment that he can use (sword, armor, etc.). By the time he's twelve he's already Jonin and has been trained to be one of the best in Kumo, though he hasn't yet mastered the Kyuubi. Naruto also gains a dragon familiar that stays with him most of the time and is large enough for him to ride, but not so big that it couldn't walk down a village street without stepping on everyone (my suggestion would be Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon).

**Now I acknowledge that there is a story out there with a little similarities, but that story has Naruto finding the Dragon summoning contract in the forbidden scroll and from what I remember he gained a sword that separated him from his evil side and both were able to summon giants to fight for them. I'm not thinking along those lines. I was thinking more along the lines of gauntlets with claws that are actually the talons of a dragon, a breast plate made of dragon scales, stuff like that. As for weapon(s) I would like to suggest the weapons from the Ninja Tribunal Arc of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**


End file.
